


Slipped the Dragon's Mind (The Sekrit OTP Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfic, Characters Writing Fanfic, F/F, Humor, Meta, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana finds a boy in her bedroom.  But what's he hiding?  And why shouldn't ladies write about whatever they want, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped the Dragon's Mind (The Sekrit OTP Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otempora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otempora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dragon's OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1596) by otempora42. 



> Thanks to Otempora for giving me a chance to remix her fics, and to TheMadLurker and Claudia603 for looking this over for me.

Morgana headed toward her bedroom, hoping to find Gwen waiting for her, and was surprised to hear a man's voice behind the door. But Gwen answered, and she sounded calm, so there must not be a problem. Morgana was still for a moment with her hand on the door, long enough to recognise Merlin's voice as he shouted, "No!"

She was tempted to stay and eavesdrop – Merlin had been acting funny around her and obviously keeping some kind of secret, though she couldn't tell what it was – but no, that wouldn't be fair to Gwen. Morgana opened the door and, sure enough, as soon as he saw her Merlin scrambled to hide something.

"Hello, Merlin," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "It's good to see you."

Merlin bowed his head and said nothing. He was _sitting on her bed_ , in her room, with a piece of parchment badly hidden behind his back, and would barely acknowledge her. Morgana used to like Merlin, mainly because Gwen was so fond of him, but she was starting to understand why Arthur complained so much.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" she prompted.

"N-no," he stammered, standing up, "just dropped by to see Gwen, and I've seen Gwen, so I'll be leaving now. Forgive –"

"Merlin found some slash about him and Arthur," Gwen said brightly. She ignored Merlin's glare and grinned at Morgana.

"No!" Morgana exclaimed, crossing the room to reach them and holding her hands out eagerly. "Is it any good? Let me see!"

"No," said Merlin, crumpling the parchment in one hand. "You can't, it's –"

Morgana raised an eyebrow, but it was Gwen who scolded him, "Merlin!" as she snatched the parchment away from him and handed it to Morgana. "Are you really going to tell Lady Morgana what she is and isn't allowed to read?"

"It's base, it's sick, not fit for a lady's…constitution…"

Morgana paid little attention to them, eagerly skimming the first few paragraphs, then skipping ahead to what she knew was coming:

 _"Oh, Merlin," said Arthur._

"Oh, Arthur," said Merlin.

And then their mouths attacked each other. Arthur nearly inhaled the kawaii boy's mouth, while Merlin's tongue spiraled inside Arthur's mouth.

"Oh, Arthur," moaned Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin," moaned Arthur.

"Oh, brother," said Morgana, and folded up the parchment quickly, wishing she had never even glanced at the description of Arthur's _stiffened lovestick_ and Merlin's _dark places_.

Merlin sat back down on her bed and buried his head in his hands.

"It's not very _good_ , is it?" Morgana said to Gwen, who shrugged.

"I thought it was cute. Probably someone just starting out."

Morgana laughed. "You're so much kinder than I am, Gwen. You probably want to find her and nurture her with encouraging feedback and grammar lessons."

"Who says it's a she?" said Gwen.

Morgana smiled fondly. Gwen always insisted on fairness. "All right, she or he or whatever, but it's normally one of us, isn't it?"

" _Normally_ ," Merlin shouted. "Did you just say _normally_? Do you seriously mean to say it's _normal_ for you girls – ladies – for – that you –"

Gwen patted his back sympathetically as he choked on his words.

"Well," said Morgana, "I'm not sure any of us can say what's normal around here, but most of us like a good story. Surely you've heard the minstrels –"

"But they talk about…battles, and monsters, and –"

"I know," said Gwen. "It's all so boring, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun if they'd say a little more about the heroes' feelings?" said Morgana.

"No!" said Merlin. "It wouldn't be fun! It'd be horribly awkward and inappropriate and disrespectful of Arthur's station to pretend he's – that he would –"

Morgana and Gwen just smiled at each other. Merlin, the one servant in the castle who never could seem to learn what it meant to treat his master with respect, was sputtering with indignation. It was almost painfully endearing. Apart from that, Morgana was relieved to know that, today at least, his look of shame and terror was all to do with an innocent little piece of badfic, and nothing to do with her.

"Well," she said gently, "clearly it's not to your taste. We'd best not invite you to the slumber party we were planning."

Gwen snorted and then covered her mouth, looked at Merlin and frowned solemnly.

"Here." Morgana handed Merlin the story. "I don't think we need to save this."

"Whoever wrote it is probably feeling awfully distraught about the possibility of getting found out," said Gwen. "You'd better just put it back where you found it."

"And let someone else come across it?"

"Well, yes," said Gwen. "I'm sure there are some other girls in the castle who'll get a kick out of it."

"But what if _Arthur_ finds out?"

Morgana tried to keep a straight face, but as soon as her eyes met Gwen's they both burst out laughing. Merlin pouted, and Gwen petted him again.

"Don't worry," she said. "Arthur's used to it by now."

" _Used_ to it?!"

"Arthur's a public figure," Morgana said, speaking slowly and clearly, since Merlin seemed to be having so much trouble understanding. "He's used to hearing people tell stories about him. Minstrels, remember?"

"Minstrels," Merlin grumbled, but apparently he was done discussing the matter with them. He stuffed the paper in his back pocket and stalked out of the room.

~*~

"Oh, Merlin!" said Morgana, reaching for her maid.

"Oh, Arthur!" Gwen answered dramatically. They kissed deeply and passionately and then collapsed in giggles on the bed.

"I wish they _would_ get together," Morgana said. "It would save us all a lot of grief, not having to navigate the sexual tension between those two."

"Mm hm," said Gwen, "plus it would be hot."

" _So_ hot," Morgana agreed.

"I ship them, I don't mind admitting it," said Gwen, "but do you know, I think he thought I was the one who wrote that?"

"Oh, that's ridiculous. He should know you'd do a better job than that."

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Gwen, blushing. "I've barely even tried writing anything since I was thirteen."

"Oh yes?"

Gwen laughed and shifted her eyes, embarrassed. "Well, yes, I was telling Merlin, actually, I…I wrote a Roland/Oliver story, once. A _long_ time ago."

"Roland/Oliver?" said Morgana. Her eyebrows drew together as her heart swelled with nostalgia and with affection for the image of preteen Gwen, bent seriously over a quill and parchment. "But that's…that's _lovely_. Roland/Oliver was my first slash pairing! Although once I got older I realised it doesn't hold a candle to Roland/Marsile."

"I know!" Gwen practically shouted, sitting up on the bed and bouncing a little. "It seems so babyish now, I mean, the enemy sex is so much darker and more interesting, but back then I just couldn't resist the best friend pairing. I mean, they were willing to die for each other!"

Morgana sighed happily and Gwen sighed along with her, but then she said, "Poor Merlin."

"You really feel sorry for him?"

"Oh, well, I know it's like you say, Arthur's famous, so we expect that kind of thing. But Merlin's from the country, isn't he? He's had so many things to adjust to here, and seeing bad porn written about him and his master had to be a bit of a shock."

"Would you be upset if you found something like that?"

"What, about Arthur and – you mean about me and _you?_ " Gwen frowned.

Morgana smiled, pleased to have come up with an idea that surprised her. There were few things as adorable as Gwen's face when she was trying to work out something new to her.

"But they never…stories are about boys. Whether it's the minstrels performing in the great hall or us girls talking amongst ourselves. There's got to be…the heroes are always…"

"Maybe we need to write our own stories then," said Morgana, tracing the letters of her name lightly with her finger on the skin of Gwen's calf. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman who was destined to become queen, but everybody thought she was just a maid."

"Oh, try for a little more realism than that," said Gwen.

Morgana smiled softly and let it go. "All right, what kind of story would you prefer?"

Gwen kissed her on the mouth, with no dramatics or mockery this time, and put a hand at the laces of Morgana's dress. "I think first I should help you undress," she said, "and then we should write some porn."

Morgana couldn't say no to that.

~*~

"Oh, Gwen!"

"Oh, Morgana!"

"Gwen, I love you!"

"Morgana, I love you too!"

Deep under the castle, the Great Dragon dreamed of Great Men with Great Destinies.

Up in Morgana's room, there was lots of really hot sex.

 

THE END


End file.
